telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Avenida Brasil/Música
''Avenida Brasil, Música original de Eduardo Queiroz right|230px #''Nina #''Eternamente'' #''Escravidão'' #''Porpetone'' #''O passado'' #''Rei fo futebol'' #''Casamento'' #''Max'' #''Monalisa'' #''Samba blues'' #''Amor eterno'' #''As noivas'' #''Cemitério'' #''Genésio'' #''Bolero Cadinho'' #''Groovedelik'' #''Heróis'' #''Nilo'' #''Os Meninos'' #''Sede de vingança'' #''Abismo'' #''Lover grove'' #''Recomeço'' #''Tigrão'' #''Ameaças'' #''Black Divino'' #''Cruel'' #''Lucinda'' #''Soft charme'' #''Amor triste'' #''Diabólica'' #''Modern lroove'' #''Outro lado'' #''Inocência'' #''Iran'' #''Divino FC'' ''Avenida Brasil, Vol. 1'' right|230px # Reza - Rita Lee (tema de Cadinho, Verônica, Noêmia y Alexia) # Amiga da minha mulher - Seu Jorge # Humilde residência - Michel Teló # Assim você mata o papai - Sorriso Maroto # Depois - Marisa Monte # Cachorro perigoso - Tchê Garotos # Correndo atrás de mim - Aviões do Forró (tema de Suellen) # Meu lugar - Arlindo Cruz (tema de locación: Divino) # Filho da simplicidade - Grupo Revelação # História de nós dois - José Augusto # Pura adrenalina - Belo # A menina do salão de beleza - Pedro Luis E A Parede # O dia do corno - Reginaldo Rossi # Tá faltando homem - Banda Xeiro de Mel # Vem dançar com tudo (versión brasileña de Vem dançar kuduro) - Robson Moura / Lino Krizz (tema de apertura) # Cupido - Maria Rita (tema de Jorginho y Débora) ''Avenida Brasil, Vol. 2'' right|230px # Você de mim não sai - Luan Santana Pinchila # Eu quero tchu, eu quero tcha (en vivo) - João Lucas & Marcelo # Hot dog - Buchona la lechona # Favorita (remix) - MC Marcinho # Em um outdoor - Zeca Pagodinho # Mas que nada - Sérgio Mendes / Black Eyed Peas # Minha razão - Pericles / Chitãozinho & Xororó # Pra me provocar - MC Poringa # Ricardão - Mariozan # Nem vem que não tem - Wilson Simonal # Charme - Bebeto # Na cadência do samba 'Que bonito é' (instrumental) - Waldir Calmon # Mulher carioca - Preta Gil # Tanta coisa - Paolo ''Avenida Brasil, Vol. 3: Internacional'' right|230px # Long live - Taylor Swift (tema de Débora) # Set fire to the rain - Adele (tema de Jorginho y Rita 'Nina') # Finallu falling - Mayer Hawthorne # Chalie Brown - Coldplay # Video games - Lana Del Rey # The one that got away - Katy Perry # Hotel nacional - Gloria Estefan # Addicted to you - Shakira # Bring on the nite - Mister Jam / Ali Pierre / Cymclé # Infiltrado - Bajofondo (tema de Carminha) # The gly of love - Paul McCartney # Endless love - Lionel Richie / Shania Twain # Belle - Casttle & Cane # She's got everything - Ellison Chase (tema de Agata) + música * Don't think twice, It's all right - Bob Dylan (tema de Rita 'Nina') * Eu vou pegar você e Tãe - Munhoz & Mariano * Hot stuff - Donna Summer * Smile Chaplin - Instrumental (tema de Rita y Jorginho 'Batata' niños) * Red dust - Zero 7 * Upside down - Diana Ross * Verdade - Zeca Pagodinho (tema de Tufão) * Without you - David Guetta / Usher